


Disney World

by marvelwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 18:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17085626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: Natasha has never been to Disney World. You decided to take her to Disney World.





	Disney World

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.
> 
> Translate: moya lyubov’ = my love

“Wait, you’ve never been to Disney World before?” You gasped when your girlfriend told you that she’s never been to Disney World.

“Being raised to be an assassin, I couldn’t have a normal life…” Natasha looked down.

You slowly walked over to her, wrapping your arms around her, pulling her close. “I’m sorry, love. I didn’t mean to make you upset.” You kissed her forehead.

“It’s okay, (Y/N).” She placed a kiss on your lips.

“I have an idea.” You said after a few minutes. Natasha raised an eyebrow at you, waiting for you to continue. “Why don’t we go to Disney World? Take a little vacation just the two of us?”

“Really?” 

“Yes, really.” You chuckled. “You never got the chance to go before so why not now?”

Natasha pulled you into a kiss. You wrapped your arms around her neck and pulled her even closer to you, deepening the kiss. 

“Let’s go to Disney World, moya lyubov’.” She said once you two pulled away from the kiss.

You pulled her into another kiss. You couldn’t wait to go to Disney World with your girlfriend and just spend some time together without having to deal with the others.


End file.
